STAR
S.T.A.R., or Students Against the Regime, was an organization led by Zach Valentino consisting of Survivors of the Eighth SOTF Test Run, who after their escape sought the Destruction of the Arthro Taskforce. Their primary base of operations was located in Australia. It was founded in May 2005 and presumably disbanded in 2015 after suffering massive casualties after an attack by the Arthro Taskforce. Their symbol was a red bandana. History Test Run #8 On May 26, 2005 students from Greenwich High School, John T. Killian High School, Crescent Heights High School and West Island School were abducted for the SOTF Test Run 8 (SOTF V0.8), where the students were faced against the terrorists who were meant to eliminate all students. Students Against the Regime (STAR) consisted of a large group of students who rallied together and attempted to take on the terrorists. The group gained a lot of support, gaining a whopping thirty-six members over the course of TR8. In order to work more efficiently, the large group of students was split into four smaller groups and given specific functions critical to planning and succeeding in an escape. They were the Reconnaissance Squad, whose job was to scout out useful information regarding the terrorists and their weaponry, the Defense Squad, whose sole job was to defend the group's base of operations at any cost, the Assault Squad, whose purpose was to take down as many terrorists as possible in order to increase the group's weapons arsenal, and the Intelligence Squad, whose purpose was to remain at the group's base of operations and use information provided to them by the Recon Team in order to formulate an escape route. After the escape of the Test Run #8 they mobilized into an organization that sought vengeance against the Arthro Taskforce, intending to disrupt and ultimately bring down Danya and his terrorist group once and for all. Version 3: 2007: STAR was involved in the V3 Escape, and assisted in the rescue and recuperation of the V3 escapees. After being informed that they were essentially fugitives and in fear of reprisal they would be unable to return home, several of these escapees eventually joined the organization. Version 4: 2008: STAR staged an organized rescue attempt on the V4 island after one of their members infiltrated the AT and brought down the cameras. A raid to destroy the entirety of the AT was unsuccessful, but the rescue attempt led to the recovery of 22 students, who were able to return home once rescued from the game. Their assault also resulted in the defection of Dorian Pello and the death of Victor Danya. At the conclusion of V4, STAR attempted to recruit the game's winner, Kimberly Nguyen, who refused them. In v4, Brynn Lovell infiltrated the Arthro Taskforce as "Sparky" and provided intelligence to the others, but was discovered and killed. Later, the island and AT's HQ were assaulted by the Assault and Defence Squads, with the Assault Squad taking Danya hostage as the Defence Squad moved to rescue as many students as possible. Their attack ended with the rescue of many Bayview students and the death of Danya himself, as Dorian shot him and escaped with the Assault Squad. STAR suffered moderate casualties in the attack, but none have been named. Version 6: 2015: Prior to the events of SOTF V6, STAR was lured into an ambush by the AT, using their former operative Grossi against his own organization. STAR suffered massive casualties after an incursion that eventually was revealed to be a trap as well as the destruction of their Australian headquarters, and the remnants have gone in to hiding ever since. Members Assault Squad Zachariah "Zach" Valentino (KIA 2015): Zach was the Squad Leader of the Assault Squad. Shot by Wilson. More to come later. Corey Maslakow (Status Unknown): '''Corey was in the Assault Squad during the attack on the AT headquarters during V4, where he stormed the technician's room and faced Danya himself. He witnessed Dorian Pello's betrayal of Danya and offered him to come along after Dorian had shot Danya. His current status is unknown. '''CeeJay Young: (Status Unknown) During the V4 AT headquarter assault CeeJay rescued the abducted teacher Mr. Kwong. Her current status is unknown. Matthew "Matt" Przybysz: (KIA 2015) During the 2015 Trap mission Matt blew himself and his crew up with some terrorirsts. Dax Barrett: (KIA 2015) Dax was on the Assault Squad during V4. In 2015 he was blown up by Matt's C4. Rashad Davis: Nothing is known about him. Stephen Eslinger: '''Nothing is known about him. '''Tessa McGregor: Nothing is known about her. Clinton Satyr: Nothing is known about him Reconnaissance (Recon) Squad A.J. Hahn: A.J. was the Squad Leader of the Recon Squad. Nothing more is known about him. Torrie Taylor: (Alive) Survived 2005. Took care of V3 Survivor Maxie Dasai. Survived the 2015 Assault. Quinn Ashern: (Alive) Took care of Keith Jackson. Survived the 2015 attacks. Jordan Redcrest: (Status Unknown) Jordan survived Test Run 8 as well as the V4 Operation, though his current status is unknown. He served as a personal physical therapist for V3 Survivor Matthew Wittany. Lourdes "Lulu" Saint: (Alive) Survived 2005 + 2008 + 2015 Dera Sterling: (Alive) Survived the 2015 attacks. Is notable for her positivity. Aisha Bryant: Nothing is known about her. Tia Killian: Nothing is known about her. Trajjen Micello: Nothing is known about him. Defense Squad Dane Del Marco (KIA 2005):'Dane was the Squad Leader of the Defense Squad. He was killed during Test Run 8. Went to John T. Killian High School with Zach Valentino. 'Nathan "Nate" Caudle (Alive): Survived 2005. During the V4 Operation he was responsible for the Rescue. He survived the 2015 attacks. Austin Gabriel: Nothing is known about him. Jaxon Jeremiah: (Alive?) Survived 2005. Led the Defense Squad in 2008 during V4, whose job was to rescue the students. Jaslin Neu Nothing is known about her. Christopher "Chris" Reid Nothing is known about him. Ayaka Saito: Nothing is known about her. Cameron Woolever: Nothing is known about her. Rachel York: (KIA 2015) Was blown up during the 2015 attacks while she was in charge of a boat. Intelligence (Intel) Squad Ki Ledbetter: (KIA 2015) Ki was the Squad Leader of the Intel Squad. Killed during Wilson Assault during the 2015 attacks. Yun Choy: (Alive) Handled the V3 Survivors, was absent for the 2015 attacks and thus survived. Chiyako Fujiwara: '''Nothing is known about her. '''Yu Fung: Survived 2005. Mateo Greenway (KIA 2015) Survived 2005. Killed due to an injury after escaping from the 2015 attacks. Mei-Xing Lao: 'Nothing is known about her. 'Brynn Lovell (KIA 2012): More to come. Benjirou Nakamura: Nothing is known about him. Aiman Ramesh: Nothing is known about him. Southridge Students: After the V3 Escape, the escapees were afforded the opportunity to join STAR once they recovered from their ordeal. Several students took them up on their offer. Maxie Dasai: Maxie Dasai was given the ID of Cassandra Bailey. Neil Sinclair: Neil Sinclair was given the ID of Jack Ponder. He also was enthusiastic about joining STAR and had STAR tattooed on his knuckles. More to come. Matt Wittany: More to come. Former Arthro Taskforce members: During V3 and V4 some notable terrorists have defected to STAR. Brandon Garnett: He helped the students in the TR8 Escape, and returned to the AT in V3, where he would eventually aid in the successful escape attempt. He would later be killed by Lucas Grossi after his betrayal and the failed assault on the AT. Lucas Grossi: Defected to STAR during V3, Grossi eventually betrayed the organization which led to their destruction. He was shot and killed during a meeting with Sonia Nguyen to clean up loose ends. Dorian Pello: Defected to STAR after having enough of Victor Danya's abuse and snapping, leading to the death of the AT founder. He would later leave STAR and is presumably living in Asia under an alias. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:STAR